The Tactician Summoner
by Daqous
Summary: Runeterra is on the brink of war! As the Institute works diligently to keep peace, tensions rise to an uncontrollable level. Now the Summoners and Champions of the Institute have to put their minds together to repel any attacks and defeat the aggressors. It's no easy job, especially if they wish to keep everyone they love alive. Only time will tell who lives, loves, loses, or dies.


**Here's another story I felt like putting up. The story will be changing points of view, I will be sure to indicate changes in points of view in these sections before the story.**

 **3rd Person P.O.V.**

* * *

"Here we go, here we go, here we go..." He chants as he walks toward the mighty gates.

The Institute of War. The League of Legends. One of the most powerful organizations in the world.

Summoners. Calling forth master fighters, champions, and battling for honor.

Only those with exceptional skills make it far in the Institute of War. 'Especially for the job I want...' He thinks to himself. 'Master Tactician, the role comprised of many roles. Resolving conflicts between champions, between Summoners, and sometimes between nations if need be.' If ever a war would break out, the Master Tactician would act as general of the Institute's army and look to resolve tension with speed and effectiveness. The Master Tactician would be looked to for extreme control in returning peace as quickly as possible.

And peace is certainly soon to be needed. Tensions between the nations are at an all-time high. It's only a matter of time before war breaks out and the Summoners of the Institute are called upon to help rectify the situation.

"I have to help." he says. "I must become a Summoner so that I can assist anyone in need."

Introducing our hero. Eighteen years old, kind at heart, a brilliant thinker and planner, and quite skilled with the sword, he wishes to become a Summoner very soon. He sees the stress between the nations of Runeterra and knows that soon people will be dying. People that he has no power to save. He's not a fool in that he truly thinks he can save anyone and everyone, but it is his goal.

And now he stands at the foot of the Institute, awaiting an escort, as no one is allowed to roam freely in the Institute except for Champions, Summoners, workers, and special guests.

And he waits...

And waits...

"Hello! Is there something you need?" says a man walking down the walking trail towards him. He stops just short of our protagonist, a smile on his face that is clearly very real.

"Yes." our kid replies. "I wish to have a chance to become a Summoner."

"Ah..." The man gives a small look of surprise. While anyone of eighteen can apply to become a Summoner, it's widely known that nearly no one so young has passed the initiation test, which requires summoning a champion, a feat on its own for new Summoners, and fighting in a battle against another Summoner. "I see... A bit young..." The man then instantly smiles. "But I do like what I see in your eyes. Determination. Follow me, then."

The kid trails the man through a garden, into a large building near the front gates. 'This guy is rather straight and to the point. No unnecessary dwindling.' the kid nods his head.

Inside the building, the man stops and turns around, pointing to an arch leading to a balcony. "Step in there and I can start the test." the man says.

"Thank you, Mr...?" the kid raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"Raike. Mr. Raike will do. And your name?"

The kid shakes his head. "If I fail, my name will not matter to you. If I succeed, then I will have a new name anyway." New Summoners always obtained a new name upon being accepted, as a sign that they now have a new life.

"Your real name will still be used by friends or informal occasions. A Summoner name is merely your unique name as known by the institute so that we do not have confusion if we have many people with the same birth name." the Mr. Raike explains.

Again, the kid shakes his head as he walks through the arch. "I don't care for my birth name."

The arch seals itself, leaving the kid on the small balcony in complete darkness. He closes his eyes for several seconds to help adjust to the darkness, and when he opens them, a voice, Mr. Raike's, speaks. "Now, let us see if you can perform the Summoner's number one duty. Summon a champion."

The kid breathes slowly, allowing total calm to take control of him. He needed to focus now. He had on a few occasions felt what people guessed summoning felt like, but it was impossible to know; one can only summon inside the Institute unless the champion AND the Institute agree that they may be summoned elsewhere. So he never knew for sure if he could actually summon.

'Focus.' he tells himself. 'Feel the energy around you run through you. Feel yourself directing it. Clear your head of distractions.'

...

...

'I've heard your call, Summoner.'

The kid opens his eyes at the new voice just as wind starts shooting out from every which way towards the ground beneath the balcony. As this happens, light gradually fills the room and when he looks down, he sees a man step out from seemingly nowhere in the place the wind is directed at. The mystery man's appearance turns from ghostly to very clearly real in just a few short moments. The man had a long, thin sword sheathed to his side and a wild hairstyle that the kid had never seen.

The new man looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. "You really are young for a Summoner. But I suppose your power did reach me. So good for you. My name is Yasuo."

The kid nods, realizing now that Yasuo was a champion that HE himself had summoned. Shortly after this revelation, Mr. Raike's voice comes alive again, seeming to fill the entire room, which now could be seen clearly as a battlefield since the lights were on. "Excellent! And you called out to Yasuo, one of our more difficult champions!" Yasuo raises an eyebrow at this statement. "Impressive indeed!" As Mr. Raike talked, the door on the other side of the room opened, and Mr. Raike walked out into the battlefield on the opposite balcony. He bowed. "And now for the second part." He held a hand out.

Instantly, a light shine below Mr. Raike's balcony and out of the light stepped a robot of some sort. Looking at it more carefully, the kid realized that it was a robot of Yasuo.

'So I'll have to show that I can pick up on my champion's abilities quickly...' the kid thinks quickly.

"Now, let us begin!" Mr. Raike's exclaims, commanding his Yasuo copy to move forward.

A small terminal rose out of the balcony, with a screen lightly detailing Yasuo's strengths, weaknesses, and abilities. After a quick glance through the information, the kid was forced to take action and had Yasuo roll to the left to avoid a slash from the Yasuo bot.

"Counterattack now!" the kid commands and Yasuo flicks his sword out and stabs his adversary.

The Yasuo bot then returns the attack with a quick swipe and a fast follow-up stab. After a small time of clashing blades, Yasuo jabs forward again, missing as the bot dashes to the side and stabs again, landing another hit. Wind started to whip around the Yasuo bot.

Yasuo stabs forward again and lands another hit, and now wind started flowing around Yasuo as well. The Yasuo bot prepares another slash, and from his quick reading the kid knew what was coming.

"Wind Wall, now!" Yasuo throws up a wall of wind blowing upwards just as the Yasuo bot flung his whirlwind ahead. The whirlwind hits the Wind Wall and blows out upon impact.

"Very nice." says Mr. Raike. "You take in information very quickly."

The kid nods and then exclaims, "Yasuo, dash through him and release your wind!" Yasuo dashes forward and then spins his sword in a circle around him, the wind rising upwards and lifting the Yasuo bot upwards.

"Finish this! Use your Last Breath ability!" the kid commands, and Yasuo jumps straight up and unleashes a flurry of slashes.

Just before Yasuo performs his final slash to slam the bot into the ground, an aura suddenly appears around him and leeches away his energy. Yasuo slams the bot down, and is surprised when the bot immediately retaliates with a quick swipe and stab. At the same time, Yasuo starts on fire, and between the flames and the Yasuo bot's surprise onslaught, Yasuo is defeated. He disappears in a flash of light.

'Wh-what?' The kid throws himself back in surprise at the swift and utter defeat. 'I... I lost...'

In another flash of light, Yasuo respawns just below the kid's balcony.

"I'm sorry, Yasuo. I let you get beat down." the kid says morosely. Yasuo doesn't look in the kid's direction and the kid waits to for Yasuo to disappear back to wherever he had been before he was summoned.

What the kid doesn't expect is to hear laughter. When Yasuo turns around to face him, he's got a smirk on his face and is chuckling quietly. "That was pretty good, kid, for your first battle. Your major mistake was not knowing that Summoners can do more than command their champion in a battle."

"He's right." Mr. Raike says, and the kid looks over his shoulder to find Mr. Raike right behind him. The arch had opened up. "Summoners have up to two special spells they can perform in a battle against enemies. My spells were Exhaust, which is what softened your Last Breath attack, and Ignite, which dealt damage in addition to my bot's attacks." Mr. Raike smiles widely. "All-in-all, though, I must say that I have to pass you with that remarkable display."

"What, but... I lost, and I lost rather quickly too..." the kid stutters.

"Did you expect that you had to win to join?" Mr. Raike questions. "You think that we here at the institute are so mean that we expect applicants with little experience to take on official Summoners and win? Hahaha, no no, the battle is a test of your basic tactical thinking and how quickly you pick up on information. And you excelled in this test. There will be a bit of paperwork regarding your history and background, such as..." Mr. Raike chuckles a little. "... your birth name. And... Ah! I forgot!" Mr. Raike pulls out a small notepad and a pencil. "What is your goal job? Do you just wish to be a Summoner?"

"Uhm... I wish to make it to Master Tactician." The kid replies. Mr. Raike lowers his pencil and looks straight at the kid.

"Big dreams. Sir Lowell is not exactly close to losing that position, you know." jokes Mr. Raike. Sir Lowell was the current Master Tactician. An exceedingly brilliant and smart man, he very well deserved his position.

"Yes, I know... It's simply my goal." the kid states.

"Understood." Mr. Raike writes on his notepad. "And now, before we begin the paperwork and such, do you have a Summoner name in mind? If not, we can assign you one."

It took almost no time to reply. The kid had already planned a name ahead of time in the case of being accepted. "You can call me... Daqous."

* * *

 **This was the prologue, really only made to give a background. Runeterra is full of tension, with war seeming inevitable. More to come~!**


End file.
